


The One in the Short Sparkly Dress

by NEX9



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Nex7 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Biting, But guess what I haven’t written for a while, M/M, Parties, Sparkles, This was supposed to be up on new years, What else would i write, did I mention sparkles, lots of sparkles, much gay, oh yeah and it’s gay, ting in a sparkle dress is a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEX9/pseuds/NEX9
Summary: Wenjun can’t fugure out what to wear to the New Years party.Zhengting lost his shoes and is probably very drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

Wenjun had been standing at his closet, looking for something to wear for way too long now. His roommates were almost ready for the New Years party, which was saying something. They took ages to get ready. And he hadn’t the smallest idea what to wear. His clothes weren’t exactly exciting, as would be expected for a New Years party of students in their early-twenties. Especially one being hosted by Zhu Zhengting, the school’s popular rich boy. 

“Jun are you almost ready?” Xukun stepped into his room. He was finishing putting in his earrings and he looked fabulous. His toned stomach was shown through the black mesh shirt he wore, and his long legs were on full display in the distressed skinny jeans he wore. His hair was wet and his eyelids were decorated in silver glitter and black eyeliner. He sighed as he took in Wenjun’s situation. 

“C’mon, Jun. Let’s find something for you to wear.” Xukun grabbed Wenjun’s arm and pulled him into the room their other two roommates shared. Xukun knocked twice. 

“We’re coming in, I hope you’re decent.” And in they went. Yanjun was laying on his bed, reading a book. Sunglasses sat on top of his head so he could read. His shoulders and upper arms were exposed, the skin sitting between his black tank top and his purple sequin jacket which sat hanging around his elbows. Zhangjing was standing by their mirror fixing his eye makeup. He was also wearing purple sequins, but his sequins were on a halter crop top. 

“Do any of you guys have something for Wenjun to wear? All he’s got are hoodies.” 

Zhangjing slowly turned around, smiling, “Let’s go see, shall we?” Wenjun rolled his eyes and Zhangjing walked over to his closet door. 

Xukun and Yanjun were sitting on Yanjun’s bed still waiting for Wenjun to be ready to go. Zhangjing was doing his makeup and it was almost time to leave. 

Five minutes later Zhangjing stepped out of the bathroom, smiling hugely. “Ladies and, let’s get real, gays!” Yanjun laughed softly, “let me present to you, the tall, the sexy, Bi Wenjun!” 

Xukun and Yanjun clapped as Wenjun walked out of the bathroom. His long legs looked stark white through the fishnet tights and ripped jeans torn so badly they were barely jeans. Wenjun’s shoulders looked muscular and broad in the skin tight, long sleeve black shirt he wore. As he turned he exposed the almost backless back of the shirt, with cross crossing strands stretching across his skin. His dark hair was unevenly parted down the middle and Zhangjing had textured it with some product. His eyes were done dark and smokey, contrasting his usually blank facial expressions. This made him look mysterious, and he was stunning. 

“Bless your closet of thotty clothes!” Xukun said.

Zhangjing bowed and said, “Okay! Now we can go!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenjun’s friends abandon him at a party and he’s an introvert.

The party was crazy. There were at least a hundred people crammed into this apartment. Music blared and everyone was dancing. There wasn’t much room to be claustrophobic. Every body was pressed against the others around them. Solo cups littered the floor and counters. Wenjun was uncomfortable. He did enjoy a party every once and awhile, but when it came down to it, he was an introvert by nature. He stood in the corner holding a drink watching people dance and make out. The array of colors and outfits (and lack thereof) in this room was dizzying. Once he had entered the building he was abandoned by Xukun, Yanjun, and Zhangjing. Who knows where they were now. Wenjun pushed off the wall to go find somewhere to cool off.

Wenjun found an open bathroom and walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, leaning against the counter. He stared at himself and marveled at Zhangjing’s makeup skills. His eyes stood out shockingly against his skin.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and a figure stumbled in giggling. He closed the door and locked it behind himself. When he turned around he saw Wenjun and stopped laughing. His body tensed and he suddenly looked embarrassed. His cheeks began to heat up and turn a little pink.

“I’m sorry. I-- I guess I should’ve knocked.” He looked down, he looked at the walls, he looked everywhere that wasn’t Wenjun. Wenjun found this a little silly because it wasn’t like he was caught naked or something. He was just standing there. Still, the stranger made no move to leave.

Wenjun took this opportunity to look at the boy. He was gay. No doubt about it. He had dark brown hair that was combed up, exposing his forehead. His makeup was all dark lips and sparkles. Wenjun quickly realized his makeup definitely was not where the sparkles ended. A slight glimmer caught Wenjun’s eye as he took in the boy’s face. Wenjun moved his eyes down the boy and examined the silver sparkles that hung over him in a short plunging v neck dress. Wenjun’s eyes reached the floor and he noticed the boy wore no shoes. 

“Can I help you?”, Wenjun said. Wenjun suddenly noticed the boy wasn’t looking around the room anymore, but at him. Evidently the boy had noticed Wenjun looking him over. That’s awkward. He didn’t look mad though. He had cocked his head to the side and was smiling slightly. 

“I'm not sure.” The boy said, “I’m looking for my shoes. Somebody took them and hid them.” He looked up with wide sparking eyes, “Have you seen them?”

Wenjun caught his breath. This boy was truly stunning. He had large eyes and delicate features that gave the feeling of a fairy. His lips were rounded and full. He had high cheekbones that stood out even more due to the dim light above them in the bathroom. 

Wenjun quickly shook his head. The boy shrugged and began to open cupboards and look on shelves in the bathroom for his shoes. His movements were graceful, like a dancer. He didn’t seem to care or be phased in the slightest that Wenjun was already in the bathroom before him. Wenjun continued to look at the boy as he searched the bathtub until he realized he should probably leave. Quietly he slipped around the boy and unlocked the door, slipping out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!! I love getting and reading comments! Thanks y’all! (Sorry for another really short chapter. I’ll try to make them longer in the future.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenjun thinks the boy in the Short Sparkly dress is beautiful.

About an hour later Wenjun sat on a bar stool by the counter sipping at another random drink, wishing the alcohol would kick in already. He was by himself and seriously contemplating his judgement skills when he felt two quick firm taps on his shoulder. He sat up and let his chair spin in the direction of the taps. He definitely expected it to be Xukun telling him it was time to leave, but as he turned he caught a glimpse of Xukun and some other boy making out across the room. They wouldn’t be leaving for a little while then. 

The chair finished its rotation and Wenjun was surprised to see the boy in the short sparkly dress from the bathroom. He was smiling hugely and giving Wenjun a tiny wave. His smile was so perfect it almost outshone the sparkles on his dress and the sparkles decorating his face. Almost.

“I thought it would be a good idea to tell you that I found my shoes!” The boy said pointing down at his feet and clicking the heels of his silver stilettos together, “Just so you don’t worry anymore.”

Wenjun thought at first the boy was kidding until he saw his face. His eyes were wide open with sincerity. He was not joking.

“Oh, good,” He said, trying not to sound as confused as he felt, “Where were they?”

The boy giggled a little before telling Wenjun that his shoes were in fact in the bathroom. “Whew, now I feel better knowing you’re not worrying anymore.” The boy said, placing a hand over his heart in a dramatic expression of relief. Then he straightened up his posture and adopted his glowing smile again. “Bye!” He called back as he skipped off to somewhere else. Wenjun watched him disappear into the party, letting his mind wander.. He was beautiful. An innocent kind of beautiful. A perfect kind of beautiful. His air was very youthful and he seemed to be very simple.

“Bye.” Wenjun muttered.

Wenjun was ready to leave. There was no sign of Yanjun and Zhangjing, and Wenjun didn’t even kind of want to look for them. Plus Xukun and that boy he was with disappeared a few minutes before and he wanted to look for them even less than he did the first two. So he decided to call a taxi and head home alone.

In the taxi, Wenjun’s thoughts once again found themselves rememberingthe boy in the short sparkly dress. He thought about his smile, how his eyes formed beautiful crescent shapes. How his eyebrows came together and turned up. How his nose scrunched just the tiniest bit. How it brought with it a warm light that made the boy himself glow.

Wenjun chuckled as he thought about when the boy clicked his shoes together like he was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Wenjun thought about the boy’s dress, how it had caught the light as the boy moved and toyed with his eyes. He thought about looking down at the boy’s shoes, the tall heels only lengtheninghis gorgeous long legslegs that moved with the grace of a dancer’s. Despite his childish demeanor, he definitely moved with a dancer’s sophistication and elegance.

The taxi arrived at Wenjun’s dorm, pulling him out of his head. He walked inside with his thoughts still lingering on the beautiful, beautiful boy in the beautiful, beautiful dress. He thought of the boy as he washed his face. He thought of the boy as he changed into a hoodie and sweatpants. He thought of the boy as he got into bed.

Wenjun fell asleep thinking of the boy in the short sparkly dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter but tell me if you think I should actually add more. This isn’t edited. Sorry I never actually made the chapters any longer.

Wenjun was bored. He finished his homework well over an hour ago and wanted coffee. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his wallet to go ask Xukun if he wanted to go get Starbucks with him. 

When Wenjun stepped out of his room he stopped. Xukun was sitting at the table with his textbook open and his papers laid about. Sitting directly across the table from Xukun was the boy from the party. He was smiling hugely and making a grand gesture with his arms as he told Xukun a story, half standing up. His smile looked just like image that had been permanently burned into the back of Wenjun’s eyelids since the party a week earlier. The boy finished his story and plopped back down. His eyes flicked up to where Wenjun was standing and his smile grew as he tilted his head to the side and waved.

“Wenjun! This is my friend Zhengting! He hosted the party we went to last week.” Xukun said. 

Wenjun knew that Zhengting was the host of the party. But he didn’t know that this was Zhengting!

Zhu Zhengting. Everyone knew the name. Most people didn’t know his face, but he was famous around school. They attended a school of the arts and Zhengting was known for his dance. He had competed in and won many competitions for the school and around the world. And he was sitting at Wenjun’s dining room table. 

“Hi, I’m Bi Wenjun.” Wenjun said finally. Xukun quirked an eyebrow and his gaze lingered on Wenjun a little until he turned his head back to face Zhengting. 

“Kun, I was gonna ask if you wanted to get coffee with me but it’s fine, I can go by myself.” Wenjun said. 

He turned to go when he heard Zhengting speak,

“Oh! Kun, could we go? I’d like coffee too.” When he spoke you could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Is it cool if we both come, Jun?” Xukun asked. 

It’s the most okay thing in the world. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Getting coffee was great. They went in, ordered their drinks then sat down at one of the tables. Zhengting seemed like he didn’t remember Wenjun at all. That was fine to Wenjun. While he was a little disappointed he was glad to have a do-over with meeting his beautiful boy in the short sparkly dress. As the three boys sat and eventually got their drinks they talked and told stories to each other. Telling each other how they met one another, talking about classes and the difficulties of majoring in arts. 

Call me baby, babe, call me baby, you know my name girl

Xukun jumped a little and took his phone out of his pocket, clicking the pick up button.

“Nong Nong! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I forgot! Yes, I’m still coming. Just give me a few minutes.” Xukun ended the call and turned to Wenjun and Zhengting,

“Okay guys, I gotta go. I’ve got a date. I’ll see you back at home, Jun.” 

Xukun waved and jogged out of the coffee shop.

Zhengting and Wenjun turned to each other at the same time and laughed a little when they made eye contact. Wenjun looked down at his watch,

“I think I need to go too. I have some studying to do tonight at the library.”

“Okay, me too actually,” Zhengting said, “Do you wanna go together?”

Wenjun nodded and they got up and walked to the library, which wasn’t far from the coffee shop. On the walk they talked more about friends they had, and past relationships. Wenjun felt confident at this point that Zhengting didn’t remember him at all from the party. After walking a little ways they got to the library and spent a good hour studying. Wenjun was studying for his music theory class and Zhengting was learning lines for his drama class. Zhengting looked at his phone to check the time. 

“I have to leave soon. I have a dance rehearsal,” Zhengting said, “but I enjoyed talking with you. Do you wanna do this again maybe? But, like, as a date?” Zhengting’s cheeks turned slightly pink as he asked the last question. 

Wenjun smiled at that, “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Zhengting returned his smile with one of his that lit up Wenjun’s world. They exchanged numbers and agreed to text each other details. Zhengting grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder as he waved and smiled a smile that scrunched up his nose and made Wenjun’s heart melt.

“Goodbye Junnie!” Zhengting skipped out of the library, his dancer legs carrying him with grace, and Wenjun sat back and smiled thinking about his boy in the short sparkly dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist  
> Life of the Party- Shawn Mendes  
> Can’t keep my hands to myself- Selena Gomez  
> Home alone- ansel elgort  
> My my my- troye Sivan  
> I want a boi- power bottom  
> For him- troye Sivan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. Nobody is posting anything so I wanted to feed those like me who are starving. I love kudos and comments! I really love comments!


End file.
